Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a school-aged unicorn filly and Rarity's younger sister. She makes her first major appearance in the episode Call of the Cutie. Sweetie Belle and her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, call themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders because they are on a quest to discover their cutie marks.__TOC__ Development Sweetie Belle shares the name of a character in the third generation of My Little Pony. In her previous incarnation, she has a white body and a purple and pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a sparkling pink heart. Mostly in the Core 7 serials, she is the youngest of the group and is portrayed having a big heart, as well as being an expert baker. The current Sweetie Belle's implied singing talent could be a tribute to the third generation Pegasus pony Starsong. Andrea Libman, who is currently the voice actress for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, voiced the third generation Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle's current singing voice is provided by Michelle Creber, who also voices Apple Bloom. Personality Role as a sibling .]] In the episode Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle's burning desire to help her sister perform chores and sew dresses makes a mess, to the dismay of Rarity. Sweetie Belle burns a breakfast that she was preparing for her family. Rarity cleans the kitchen, cooks another meal and lets her sister garnish a plate with a sprig of parsley, but Sweetie Belle loses balance and crashes the table. Rarity asks her to take dirty towels to the laundry room, but in her eagerness to help her sister, Sweetie Bell washes a valuable wool sweater that ends up shrinking in the heat of the sun. To make up for it, Sweetie Belle crafts a card using a crate of sapphires, but Rarity becomes extremely upset because the rare gems were meant for an important client's dress. She refuses Sweetie Belle's offer to help find more gems and instructs her to tidy up some stationery. When Rarity returns, Sweetie Belle says that when she saw the "big mess" in Rarity's work room, she thought she'd clean it up for her. However, Rarity calls it "organized chaos" and says that she was just about to finish planning a new fashion line. Later, Sweetie Belle invites Rarity to take part in the Sisterhooves Special competition with her. Rarity refuses, calling it "uncouth". They both agree that they don't need a sister and Sweetie Belle abandons Rarity, preferring to hang out with Applejack instead. Meanwhile, Rarity realizes how much she needs her sister. During the competition, Sweetie Belle thinks she is running the obstacle course with Applejack, but it is actually Rarity who is getting mud all over herself. The sisters reconcile and agree that being sisters takes work, but if you compromise and embrace each other's differences, you can have a lot of fun and be close. Role as a Cutie Mark Crusader In the episode Stare Master, Sweetie has to keep the other two on track while they wander through the forest. In the episode Ponyville Confidential, Sweetie Belle takes charge of the Crusaders' foray into journalism by inspiring and encouraging the other two fillies. However, she is also the first to voice her concerns about their slanderous gossip column. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she directs the brewing of the love potion intended for Cheerilee and Big McIntosh, helps formulate a plan to trick the two into drinking it, and discovers that the love potion has adverse side effects. She and her friends work together to break the spell. Skills Singing In The Show Stoppers, Apple Bloom describes Sweetie Belle's voice as "totally awesome". When the Crusaders are about to go onstage for their performance, Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that Sweetie Belle does not have a singing role. However, Sweetie Belle says that she dislikes the idea of singing in front of a crowd. Sweetie Belle's showmanship and powerful voice overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master when Sweetie turns Fluttershy's lullaby into a lively gospel-style song. In Hearts and Hooves Day, she leads the The Perfect Stallion song. Songwriting Sweetie Belle writes the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song in The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. Scootaloo calls her lyrics "awesome". Making clothing In the episode Stare Master she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made herself. However, during The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle struggles with creating costumes for the trio and creates a sweater with five legs before Apple Bloom suggests she uses the dress form. Cooking At the beginning of Sisterhooves Social, Sweetie Belle's mother instructs her in cooking. Rarity awakens to the smell of smoke and rushes downstairs to find that Sweetie Belle had started a fire. She incinerates all of the food she prepares, including juice and liquefied toast. After Rarity remakes the breakfast, Sweetie Belle is allowed to add the garnish to a plate of eggs. She doesn't damage the food but manages to break a table in half. Near the end of the episode, Rarity walks into the kitchen to see that it is a mess again. Sweetie Belle comes out presenting an unburnt pie. History Sweetie Belle appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Night Mare Moon reappears in Princess Celestia's place at the Summer Sun Celebration. She makes her first speaking appearance in Call of the Cutie, when she and Scootaloo stand up for Apple Bloom while she is being ridiculed at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo reveal to Apple Bloom that they also do not have their cutie marks. The trio become friends and form the Cutie Mark Crusaders for the purposes of finding their hidden talents and earning their cutie marks. Sweetie Belle is not revealed to be Rarity's sister until her next appearance in Stare Master. Lauren Faust has said she does not live with Rarity at Carousel Boutique. This is shown when her parents drop her off with Rarity while they go off for vacation in Sisterhooves Social, and also hinted at when Rarity takes a look around Sweetie Belle's room in the German magazine comic Einfach rufus. It is assumed that she lives with her parents in another house somewhere in Ponyville Appearances :See also: Character appearances Beginning in the episode Lesson Zero, she was added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Quotes Gallery :Sweetie Belle image gallery See also * * References de:Sweetie Belle es:Sweetie Belle it:Sweetie Belle no:Sweetie Belle pl:Sweetie Belle sv:Sweetie Belle Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Featured articles Category:Female characters Category:Musicians